megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mega Man 9
The name Mega Man 9 has been confirmed by Nintendo Power. There's no problem with keeping the name as Mega Man, especially since the original games all have the format of "Mega Man". Thanks. --OnslaughtRM 23:57, 26 June 2008 (UTC)OnslaughtRM Mega Man 9 Trial Version :(parts moved from Forum:Splash Woman) --Quick 01:01, 18 July 2008 (UTC) There is a trial version of Mega Man 9 available only for the press, where only the stages of Concrete Man and Plug Man are available. After completing a stage there is no fight against the boss, and the player receives a "coming soon!" message. http://wii.ign.com/dor/objects/14260822/mega-man-9/videos/mm9_OS4_up_and_down.new.01.html Obviously, there may be changes in the current stages (like graphics, enemies and items) in the final version, like the Rockman 7 sample. Bolts/Screws, E-Tanks and the Rush Coil can be seen, as well as recurring enemies (or enemies similar to them) like Met, Gabyoall and Telly. Also, Sniper Joes can be seen in Galaxy Man's stage, in videos that aren't from the trial version. Links *IGN *Gametrailers *The Megaman Network Mega Man 9 opening script Dr. Wily: "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me!" It is the year 20XX, and the world breathes a collective sigh of relief now that Mega Man has once again put an end to Dr. Wily's plans for world domination. But then... Robots start going wild all over the world! Could this be Dr. Wily up to his old tricks!? Dr. Light's Laboratory Mega Man: "Dr. Light! It's your robots!" Dr. Light: "You're right, those are the robots I created!" Dr. Wily: "Ladies and gentlemen, this is not my doing! These robots are Dr. Light's creations. This proves he's had evil designs on the world all this time!" Dr. Light: "It's time I turned my efforts to world domination. Why don't you join me, Dr. Wily!" Dr. Wily: "I can't join you. I've changed my evil ways. You need to stop this nonsense!" Dr. Wily: "I, Dr. Wily, have created my own robots to stop Dr. Light, but only your donations can help me complete them. Once my robots are finished, they will save the world!" Roll: "We got another call! The phone is ringing off the hook!" Auto: "People keep calling Dr. Light to complain! What should we do?" Mega Man: "For starters, I'm going to do something about those robots!" Dr. Light: "Thanks, Mega Man! Be careful out there! You haven't done this in awhile." Images IGN and Gametrailers has videos and trailers from Mega Man 9. One of them has the silhouette of seven Robot Master (Hornet Man is missing), and two of them, Splash Woman and Concrete Man, can be seen shortly. So far, only half of the bosses (Splash Woman, Concrete Man, Plug Man and Magma Man) where revealed. Image:MagmaMen.jpg|Magma Man is not new, there are lots of Magma Men in this OVA. But, like Oil Men and Wave Men, they aren't the same. Image:MM9T1.jpg|Title screen of Mega Man 9 Trial Version. Image:MM9T2.jpg|Stage Select screen. Only two available. Image:MM9T3.jpg|Plug Man in-game. Image:MM9T4.jpg|Plug Man's stage. Upgrades of Telly, and Screws/Bolts. Image:MM9V1.jpg|Opening scene. Dr. Wily defeated (again) Image:MM9V2.jpg|Dr. Light's Lab. Image:MM9V3.jpg|News. Magma Man, and Chun-Li? Image:MM9V4.jpg|Please donate for evil plot. Image:MM9V5.jpg|Auto, Eddie and Roll. Image:MM9V6.jpg|Mega Man, Rush and Beat. --Quick 01:01, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Removed images that have better quality here. --Quick 02:40, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Release Date? I know the game is slated for a September 2008 release in Japan, but I was over at Dr. Cossack's Website, and he has listed Mega Man 9 as being slated for a September 22, 2008 release. I've known Dr. Cossack for a while now, and I know that he wouldn't list an exact date like that without good reason, so I was wondering if you guys have heard anything else along these lines that could substantiate this? --Brahman 02:40, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :Dunno. Most of other sites, including Capcom's, only says September 2008 to both Japanese and English releases. --Quick 03:04, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Box Art Did you guys see the "virtual box art" for the game (I posted it to the article)? It's pretty cool, definitely an homage to the box art used in MM1 and MM2 (the western versions). --Brahman 19:57, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :Indeed. The MM9 cover is better then the MM1 "coalminer". --Quick 20:20, 24 July 2008 (UTC) ::I think it's equal to MM1. Both look pretty bad imo. Tokeupdude 15:23, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Sprites MM9 sprites. Images of all 8 bosses, including Honeycomb Man Hornet Man. --Quick 17:02, 13 August 2008 (UTC) My take on the story. Here how I think Mega Man 9 will lay out in the end. Dr. Light created the 8 Robot Masters to use them for good purposes, but Dr. Wily kidnapped them without Dr. Light knowing and then created evil clones that would become the Robot Masters you would actually fight, and created a fake Dr. Light to pull off the false video footage. In the end, Megaman will eventually find the truth. FangWolf.EXE 11:34, 6 September 2008 (UTC) More images Artworks, mugshots and sprites from all eight bosses from Rockman 9: *Siliconera (scroll down and click the images to enlarge) --Quick 20:48, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Cameo Bass has a cameo in Mega Man 9. ([http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hD3hGcLDQQI Video with spoilers in YouTube]) --Quick 16:40, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Fake Man A note about Fake Man - on the recent edit, whoever edited it said that there is no direct reference to him being a DWN series RM. Technically, this is true, but when you get to the end of his stage in the DLC there is a Dr. Wily sign above the door to his lair. It seems obvious that he was created by Wily and was a somewhat integral part of the story (Inafune himself said he wanted, at one point, to include him in the original 8 RM's but decided not to). Whether or not this makes him DWN. 073 or not is debatable. --Brahman 00:12, 21 October 2008 (UTC) By the way, are we to assume that Dr. Light was arrested by a real police robot or by Fake Man? I guess this was never 100% addressed during the game, although at the end Wily did try to trick Rock into thinking that Light was in a cage in the back (so maybe he was actually arrested by the real police?). --Brahman 00:33, 21 October 2008 (UTC) :I guess he was arrested by real ones, as the real Dr. Light wasn't seen in Wily Castle and he was freed after Wily escaped and the castle colapsed. ("Mega Man has once again put a stop to Dr. Wily's evil plans. Dr. Light was found to be innocent of all wrongdoing, and was able to return to his laboratory.") It is true that Fake Man's number is not revealed, but the fact he has a W in his door isn't related to his serial number, only that he was built/modified by Wily. Ballade from MMIV has a W sign above his doors but he's a RKN, and most boss doors from the Wily Castles have a W sign. --Quick 02:40, 21 October 2008 (UTC) that **** secret did anybody ever find it or was it just hype? :Who knows? There is stuff in games that is found only years after its release, like the debug menus in the Mortal Kombat games. But it was noted it was something simple, so much that if someone found it, it may not have been regarded as a secret, like this. By the way, did someone check if there are differences between the Wii, PS3 and Xbox 360 versions (something from one room in the Endless mode exclusive to each version to a simple tile/item/enemy change in a stage), or are they all the same? --''Quick'' (u•t) 19:34, September 8, 2016 (UTC) - 15:40, December 30, 2016 (UTC)